Halt's Haircut
by Bralt
Summary: Ever wonder what happened when Halt went to get his haircut? Please review. I edited it a little. Not different than before just some fixes.


**Ever wonder what would happen when Halt got his haircut? I might have some small facts wrong, if so I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Halt's Haircut

The door to the shop opened and a shortish man of about forty walked in. The barber looked up and almost froze. It was the Ranger, the Ranger that had been rumored to kill those who annoyed him. But what was he doing here?

"Welcome! How may I help you?" The barber asked.

"Well seeing as I'm in a barber's shop, I was thinking a haircut." Halt walked over to the man and studied the small shop.

"Yes yes of course. Take a seat right over there and I'll be there in a minute." Halt walked over to the chair and plunked down in it.

The barber ran about the shop picking up his scissors, comb, and other utensils. He finished his collecting and took a deep breath. The Ranger was rumored to be grim and have a short temper that could turn ugly. The barber would have to ask him multiple questions on what he wanted for his hair and the Ranger was rumored to hate questions also.

"So, what's your name?" The barber nicely asked.

"Halt," The Ranger snapped, Halt didn't seem too conversational.

"I don't think so." The barber immediately clapped his full hands over his mouth. That wasn't what he had meant to say. _You're dead meat now. Why would you say something like that?_ He thought.

"And why's that?" Halt turned in the chair to look at the barber. He already knew what he meant but making people scared was part of his job.

"Just rumors sir." The barber cast his eyes down. _Goodness man! Learn to control your mouth. That was a close one._

"Just get to cutting." The Ranger tossed back his cowl to reveal his salt and pepper hair.

"Gorlog's fangs man! Do you cut this hair with a knife?" The barber had never seen such uneven hair, he had heard the rumors of how the Ranger cut it but seeing the reality was different. He set his tools down on a table set up nearby and went to examine the Ranger's head.

"As a matter of fact I do. And I was quite happy with doing so until Pauline made me come here. Just because we are having a wedding doesn't mean I have to go through all this in my opinion." The Ranger's voice was getting agitated. The barber filed away the information for gossiping later.

"Well then we have quite a lot of work to do today. Do you have any styles in mind?" The barber picked up his scissors and walked behind the Ranger to examine the back.

"Something simple that will grow fast so I can cut it again on my own."

"Okay then, I guess. What length do you want?"

"Long enough not to be bald."

"Okay then."

The barber set about cutting the hair. He left it relatively the same length, if not a little shorter. He made sure the cut was even and precise as his art dictated. When he was done, the Ranger looked quite nice except for the mistake he had made in the back where he had gotten nervous. He stepped back to admire his work, it wasn't his best, but it was okay. He handed Halt a mirror and watched as he turned his head and surveyed the haircut, he was relived the Ranger didn't survey the back. The barber expected a smile but was only rewarded with a grunt of what he hoped was approval.

"Good enough. Now I need my beard trimmed. And before you ask, I trim that with a knife as well." Halt put the mirror down and looked at the barber.

The barber sighed. "Any ideas of what you want it to look like?" The barber picked up his utensil to cut the other man's beard.

"Nope. A beard is a beard and no matter what you do to it, it will always be a beard." The Ranger looked at the barber as he came to stand in front of him.

He started trimming Halt's beard and making sure that it was even and not looking like it had before. He finished and admired his work. Much better than the top of the head.

"All done." The barber handed Halt a mirror. He looked at himself for a moment then grunted and put the mirror down.

Halt walked out of the shop and felt weird there seemed to be a draft even though it was a nice warm day. Inside, the barber was putting up the closed sign. Maybe it would keep the Ranger out when he realized there was a big bald spot on the back of his head. The barber shivered, the Ranger would just tear the door down if he needed to. The barber hurriedly walked out the back of the building and decided now would be the perfect time to go home.

**Hope you at least chuckled. Please review and I'll review yours. :)**


End file.
